corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Tangirahk
Tangirahk is a musical rahkshi that formed a band with Dakilik and Frog. Appearance Unlike most rahkshi that are hunched over and either built to be thin and gangly or stocky and tough, her Kraata is encased in a rahkshi body that deviates greatly from the normal look. The yellow feet are designed in a similar manner to high heels, though the soles of the feet are just five millimeters above the ground and she has three claws on each foot to serve as toes. Her bright green legs are also longer and the edges are more rounded and smoother. The rahkshi's yellow hips are slightly wider and her waist is a little bit thinner than normal. Tangi's bright green arms lack muscle and are thinner in comparison to a normal rakhshi's arm, but on each arm, there are three spikes to be used in combat. The most striking trait about her appearance is her posture. Since the rahkshi stands tall like a toa instead of hunching over, there is a small silver pod that can fit her Kraata just below her neck and she lacks a spine. Her lime green head is the least altered part of Tangirahk, as it is merely smoother and curved around the edges. She also has black headphones with the rahkshi symbol painted in yellow on the ears hanging around her neck and a pair of sunglasses rests on her head. Personality Tangirahk is not one to be harsh or cruel, unlike many rahkshi. Her personality seems to be a mixture of a Ga-Matoran and Le-Matoran since she is gentle and kind, but at times, she can be impulsive and a little bit too loud, especially when it comes to music. She has a habit of singing softly when she is alone since she doesn't like things being too quiet. Skills & Abilities The rahkshi of sonics can use light sonic waves to shake surfaces or objects. Like all rahkshi, she can activate flight mode, which takes the same amount of energy required for a light jog. She is very musically talented and can sing, play the violin with ease and use other musical instruments well. Relationships Friends * Dakilik & Frog (Played by Dallior: Rahkshi Lord & Ghidora131) The rahkshi joined Dakilik to form a band and later recruited Frog. Currently, they haven't even made one song they like yet since Dakilik intends to find Malattia and get him to join his band. Biography Her mother, known as the "Musical Makuta" wanted to create an upgraded rahkshi body that would differentiate female rahkshi from male rahkshi, so she experimented with energized Protodermis and forced an inventor she had captured to build the rahkshi. After it was complete, the Musical Makuta created Tangirahk and let her be the first to use the body. After it demonstrated sapience on a matoran level, the rahkshi's body was painted and the two bonded together through music. Recently, Tangi has joined Corpus Rahkshi of her own free will. Trivia * Tangirahk is Liuth's first female character. * She is Liuth's first Rahkshi of Sonics. * Sergei Rahkmaninoff created the character's MOC depiction above. It does not, unfortunately, depict her sunglasses or headphones, as they would be too small to demonstrate accurately. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi